1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a crack or chip at a flange of a syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei01-150848 discloses a bottle's mouth inspection method of deciding whether a bottle's mouth portion is in a normal state or not by the steps of: illuminating light to the bottle's mouth portion; carrying out an image processing based on a camera signal issued by imaging a reflected light caused by the illuminated light; measuring the trace of a shape by an image signal informing halation by a twist; and measuring the trace of the shape with the trace of the shape meeting the standard.
"Method of inspecting flaw in mouth portion" of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho63-277960 and "Method of inspecting appearance of bottle's mouth" of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei05-157707 are known as a method of inspecting an appearance of the bottle.
However, the above-mentioned methods are not for detecting a crack or chip at a flange of a syringe. Conventionally, there has been no method of detecting with certainty and automatically a crack or chip at the flange shape part of the syringe.